Irrationality, Hostility, Brutality
by Waffleface
Summary: Three stages of isolation, confusion, and stigmatization. The life cycle of one of the most feared Pokemon in Unova and beyond, from Deino to Zweilous to Hydreigon.
1. Free

_This was an idea I got after talking to a friend for a while on the concept of Hydreigon's rampages...and it sort of turned into this._

_The sections from Deino's perspective are confusing, and intentionally so. I mean, if you were born, totally blind, out of an egg, it'd be confusing too, no?_

_This story will contain some violence and eventual suggestive hints, though nothing explicit._

_Heavily inspired by Black Lamb written by The Light's Refrain. Image credited to mark331 on deviantart.  
_

_I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does. If I did, Fairies wouldn't be nearly as broken and overpowered as they are.  
_

* * *

Wet. Safe. Good. Hard good thing is nice. I like. Gives feeling. I think it...warm?

Moving, rolling, tumbling. I hit thing-it hurts. Part of hard good thing?

Shiver. Cold. Bad. Want to stay in hard good thing.

Small noises getting loud. More cold, but not as cold. I like.

Something touch me. Want food. Thing is food?

I move things I have for eating on touching-thing. Touching-thing stops touching, makes noise LOUD LOUD BAD NOISES.

Touching-thing bad. Don't want to eat. Touching-thing making LOUD LOUD BAD NOISES HURTS MOVE THINGS FOR EATING I DON'T TOUCH THING.

Touching-thing not make bad noises. Touching-thing touch, but I don't move things for eating. Is bad for eating.

Wait. Good! Good feeling! Good! I like! Is good smell! I move things for eating. Good thing for eating! Better than touching-thing.

Touching-thing make LOUD BAD NOISES. I use things for moving. Move to new touching-thing. Is small. Like me.

I move things for eating on small touching-thing. Other touching-thing make LOUD BAD NOISES. I like taste. Like water in hard good thing. Try to move things for eating, but touching-thing leave.

First touching-thing make quiet good noises. I like. I not move things for eating. Touching-thing put good feeling near things for eating. I eat. I like.

Other touching-thing make quiet bad noise. Touching-things make noises. I move things for eating.

I like touching-things. They give good feeling.

I stay. Touching-things make good noises. One good noise is very good. Don't know why is good.

But is good.

* * *

"N-nurse Joy?"

Nacrene City's resident Nurse Joy looked up from her desk, taking in the sight of a younger-than-average trainer coming up to her desk, eyes nervously glancing to either side. It was far too late for such a young trainer to be out-she was about to head to sleep herself-and by his panting, she reckoned he had run here and put off sleep.

She put on her best comforting smile and tilted her head, attempting to appear less formal for the sake of comforting him.

"Good evening! Is there something you need?"

He gulped, and she softened her brow, concern prodding the back of her mind. This was more than the standard "injured Pokemon" kind of nervous, especially considering that he'd have already had to get through such injuries-and a Gym-to get to this city.

"Is something the matter, sweetie?"

He couldn't be more than twelve, possibly thirteen, even though the median age for Pokemon journeys in Unova was fourteen. Poor thing.

"I...I got an egg, earlier, from a lady in the Dreamyard. And...well, it hatched."

The Nurse was simultaneously relieved and concerned. At least it wasn't another case of a heavily injured Pokemon this early into a journey, but why was he so worried...?

"Congratulations! What kind?"

He fiddled with his Pokeball belt, likely a newly-developed nervous habit.

"Well...that's the thing. I have a Pokedex and everything, from Professor Juniper, but...well, the Pokemon didn't really give me a chance to use it. Can you help me figure out what kind he is? Please?"

_That doesn't sound too serious,_ the Nurse reasoned. _Probably just a fire type that didn't like the idea of getting scrutinized. I can also make sure of the gender while I'm at it...  
_

"Of course! I'm sure it'll be fine. If you'll just come this way..."

He gulped, and she felt the sudden urge to reach out and pat him on the shoulder comfortingly. Signaling an Audino to take the desk for the next few moments, she led the trainer to the restraining room-a chamber fully equipped with all the antivenom and fireproof clothing a Nurse would need for an uncooperative patient. Wrapping her hands in fireproof gloves, she knew she had to make small talk to calm the jittery trainer down.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"V...Viktor."

The Nurse smiled. Pulling the guarded material back and snapping, she beamed at him and nodded.

"There! Now, if you can just let your Pokemon out of their Pokeball a few feet in front of me, we can get started with the identification!"

Gulping, the boy pulled out a red-and-white capsule and, with a small click of the center button, released his newly hatched Pokemon.

Nurse Joy's throat caught.

* * *

Smell new thing. I move things for moving and things for eating, but tastes bad.

New touching-thing feels nice. I not want to move things for eating anyway. Smells nice. Thing tastes worse than it smells.

New thing making quiet noises with first thing. I hungry. Can't smell food, so make noises. Maybe things give more food.

Things stop making noises. New thing touches me, I not move things for eating. I make noises.

Want food.

* * *

There was no mistaking it. Four blue, stubby legs barely managed to support the Pokemon's weight, while a tiny pointed tail stuck out from the (presumably male, by the bulge near the legs) baby's rear end as if hastily added on. Black scales covered the upper half of the Pokemon's body, including the eyes and ending in a point from his head.

"S...sweetie...Who gave you that egg?"

She made a move for the Pokemon, trying to make as much noise as possible to alert the baby dragon to her presence.

It was no use. As soon as her fingers made contact, the baby snapped, sharp teeth scrabbling uselessly against the tough rubber of her gloves. Drawing her hand back, she backed up towards the boy, whispering comfortingly, though whether it was for her sake, the baby Pokemon's, or Viktor's, she couldn't be sure.

"A l-lady in the Dreamyard. Why?"

The Nurse Joy took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a split-second.

"It's...nothing, dear. Hey...how about you and your Pokemon settle in for the night?"

At the prospect of staying indoors for once, Viktor beamed, nodding before he was interrupted by a mewl.

Both humans turned towards the newlyborn Pokemon, who had quickly become lethargic and confused, crying out in a pitiful manner that defied his apparent helplessness.

"It sounds like he's hungry...here, why don't you let me take care of this? Just find one of the Audinos and see if they can get you a room...I need to take care of your little Pokemon."

He nodded and turned to leave before half-jumping and turning around again.

"Wait! What kind is he?"

Nurse Joy forced herself to smile as she rummaged through the treat bag and grabbed a fistful of protein cubes.

"That's a Deino, sweetie."

* * *

"He has a _what_?!"

Professor Juniper's emerald eyes, dull and groggy mere moments ago, were suddenly wide awake, though not quite as wide as her open mouth. Her tousled, bed-head chestnut hair was completely ignored as the Nuvema Town Professor gaped.

Nurse Joy redirected the camera of the Xtransceiver towards the blue-and-black shape on the ground, happily munching away at Basculin Blocks with little regard for neatness.

"A Deino. Viktor has a Deino."

Juniper sighed and rubbed her forehead, half-mumbling, half-speaking.

"...I...see. Well...I can't ask you to shoulder all this yourself, so can you try and keep him from challenging the Gym for a day? I have enough free time tomorrow to head over there and discuss this with him...and even if I didn't, my trainers take priority. Please, Nurse?"

The pink-haired woman nodded, looking grim.

"Of course, Professor."

Aurea Juniper bit her lip, looking over the Nurse's shoulder through the Xtransceiver's camera at the Deino, who had slowed his eating and was beginning to curl up in sleep.

"Let's hope we can work this out for the better. I've never had to deal with something like this before."

Unaware of the trouble his existence was causing, the Deino snorted, and after a few more noises, lay still in sleep, leaving a very worried Nurse Joy and Professor Juniper. Viktor would find out tomorrow-no sense in waking him.


	2. Consequences

_I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

Touching thing making soft noises. Not bad. Not good.

Scared. Don't want touching-thing hurt by new thing. New thing smells big. Smells like...other. Like...not me. Like female.

Female-thing puts good feeling thing near things for eating. I think-is good smell?

I move things for eating. Is good...taste. Is good taste, too.

I not worried anymore. Female make soft noises. Is good.

* * *

"I'm not a kid, Professor. You don't need you to babysit me"

Aurea Juniper closed her eyes, taking in a breath, put on a genuine smile, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Viktor certainly wasn't anymore-now he was almost as tall as she was. Soon she'd be the one looking up at him.

"I know, Viktor. But this situation is...well, it's very unusual. And not only do I want to study it, I want to make sure that you don't get hurt in the process."

Viktor's trademark nervousness that seemed to have lifted was setting back in. He looked back and forth between the Deino that was eying them intently (at least, if he HAD eyes) as he munched on a Bouffalant steak.

"Well, I mean..he bit me already. What's the worst he could do besides that?"

Juniper glanced down at the bite marks on his hand that he'd neglected to mention to the Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center until after he'd woken up. Needless to say, the Nurse, now sulking outside the restraining room, was not amused.

"...Viktor, you remember the talks the class had on how some dangerous Pokemon exist, but you shouldn't judge all of them by their species?"

"Yes?"

"Well, this is one of those times, and as your Professor I need to make sure you're properly equipped for this. There's a difference between being ready for a dangerous Liepard and what this little Deino's going to grow up into after a _long_ time."

"What do you mean?"

Juniper sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"That's...that's not the problem right now and won't be for years. I can't in good conscience allow you to keep him. It'd be the equivalent of giving a child a loaded gun to play with."

Viktor stiffened, and the little Deino stopped staring blindly at the two of them, instead rising on his legs and hissing at Aurea as she began to yell at Viktor.

* * *

Female thing making LOUD BAD NOISES at first thing-male thing, not sure what to call. Is bad. Like food things female leave, but like first male-thing better.

More LOUD BAD NOISES. I make noises, female makes them too.

Is not good. Make more noises.

* * *

"I don't think he wants to go. He hasn't hurt me very bad yet, and didn't you say that even the meanest species can be nice-at least to their trainer-if they're raised right?"

"Yes, assuming that you're already relatively experienced! This is your _second Pokemon_, Viktor!"

The boy looked down, crestfallen, and Juniper immediately felt sorry for her raised voice. Returning her hand to his shoulder, she lowered herself slightly so she was at his height, his shorter bangs brushing against her lengthy brown locks.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I shouldn't have snapped. But I just want to make sure you're safe. I'm sure that you'd do a fine job of raising this little Deino into a two-headed Zweilous and finally a Hydreigon. But I don't feel safe with you doing that just yet. Why don't you leave this little guy with me and come back after you collect the Quake Badge?"

The trainer looked between the Deino, slightly teary-eyed, and back at Aurea's sympathetic pupils.

"I...I..."

His lower lip began to quiver under the pressure, and Juniper could tell he was about to cry.

"You don't need to decide now, Viktor. Why don't I give you a minute with Deino to think it over? I'll be outside, sweetie."

The junior trainer nodded dumbly, nose snorting as he held in tears, and Aurea Juniper backed out of the room. He had far too much on his hands for someone so young to deal with.

* * *

Female gone. Male thing make noises, feel wet with things for touching.

Use things for moving-think they called feet-and reach male thing. I make happy noises. Male use touching-things near thing for eating. Is called mouth.

I not use mouth on touching-thing. Male make happy noises.

I like. I use mouth to get taste, know male taste.

Male uses things for touching, moves me. Feel safe. Like hard good thing.

I like. He likes.

We make happy noises together.

* * *

Aurea Juniper wasn't sure whether she should scream in horror or sigh in relief at what greeted her. A trainer attempting to hug a Deino before knowing them for at least a few weeks generally resulted in Deino-on-trainer mauling.

Yet a trainer-Deino hug was exactly what she was witnessing. Viktor certainly appeared to still have both his eyes, and judging by his happy sobs and Deino's high-pitched cries of joy (she knew a Deino's distress call, and this most certainly wasn't that), they were both enjoying their embrace.

Viktor noticed her entrance, and moved back away from Deino slightly to speak to her.

"Professor Ju-Juniper! I think I'll b...be alright. Can I take him with me? Please?"

As if to twist the knife of guilt he had unintentionally driven into her heart, Viktor's Oshawott-the very same that she had raised for this purpose-waddled in from behind her, noticed the hug, and, being the welcoming little otter that he was, scrambled over to join in.

If she posted a video of this online and charged-per-view, Aurea was certain her research would be funded for life.

She'd also be accused of infecting everyone on the planet with diabetes.

And, taking in a moment to behold the boy and his first two Pokemon hugging, Professor Juniper was certain that she'd have it no other way.


End file.
